


Everything Has Changed

by itstheaqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheaqueen/pseuds/itstheaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, princess.” Oh no, please. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks, “Lincoln said that today you weren't here.” </p>
<p>“He lied.” Bellamy answers, and pushes the round floor botton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted Bellarke + "Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while..." for the fanfiction meme on tumblr. I know that I'm not so good as a writer, but I am trying to improve myself, because I really want to write a lot of things I have in my mind, I just need to find a good way to do it, and then I'm done!  
> Hope you like my stuff! 
> 
> PS: A special thank you to coldsaturn, my beautiful beta, a friend and one of my favorite Bellarke writers, love you girl!

Another sunny day in San Francisco, another day to show the world that, yes, Clarke Griffin is the most talented girl of her age.

Her notepad is there, on the desk, waiting for her to draw something on it. it's always like this: she wakes up every morning with a virtual draft in her mind that she _needs_ to draw, so she does it. Clarke takes the pencil that is right next to the notepad and starts doing what she _lives_ for.

The wards of her hair touch the paper that she's using to paint something that seems mystical, she loves to draw things like this, because it's an excuse to fill the paper with her pencil's stroke.

The alarms goes suddenly on and that's the moment she realizes that she woke up at dawn, but it's okay, because it's her morning routine to wake up early so she can draw what she dreamt about.

Clarke turns off the alarm and decides that it's time to take a shower and dress up for her morning lessons. 

***

With her pencil in her mouth, Clarke leaves the room, checking her bag to be sure she didn't forget anything, so she takes her phone and sends a message to her best friend.

**To Lincoln (7:54):** _Can you please ask your beautiful girlfriend about her brother? I don't want him to ruin my day._

Clarke is talking about Bellamy Blake, Lincoln's future brother in law. She can't handle him, she is so annoyed by all the “I'm the best at everything I do, which means I'm the best asshole you'll ever meet” part.

Lincoln tried to organize a double date, once: Lincoln with his girlfriend, Octavia, with Clarke and Bellamy.

Clarke didn't talk to Lincoln for a full week because that date was just about _Bellamy Blake being an idiot and bringing another girl to the date so Clarke would be alone._ Well done, uh? Not the Clarke cares about him, or what he does, or who he dates, but she doesn't want to meet him in the hallway and being forced to listen to his voice.

**From Lincoln (8:01):** _No danger, he's not here today._

Clarke takes a deep breath and goes to the elevator, still checking her phone, thinking about how to thank Lincoln, but they'll see each other later and she knows that her best friend likes muffins more than just words.

She pushes the botton so the elevator can take her to the round floor - she lives at the second floor and she hates the stairs - so she takes the elevator everyday, almost at the same time.

Clarke whistles her favorite song because the day has started pretty well, she finally closes her bag, and realizes that she's alone in the elevator, until it stops at the first floor and the doors open.

“Good morning, princess.” _Oh no, please_.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks, “Lincoln said that today you weren't here.”

“He lied.” Bellamy answers, and pushes the round floor botton.

Clarke seems pissed off, she's probably going to kill Bellamy if he talks about his girlfriend or the fact that everyone in that campus loves him so much _because he's hot, so hot._

Well, of course he is, he's a beautiful guy. But, if you ask Clarke, Bellamy is as hot as he's brainless.

“Thank God, we're going to stay here just for a few sec-” A sudden noise interrupts Clarke before she can finish her sentence and she screams, because that sound seemed really bad. “What the hell was that?”

Bellamy walks in front of the doors and tries to call help, beating his hands on them, but nothin

Clarke is scared, because she can't hear any alarm, what a bad sign. She doesn't want to be stuck into an elevator between the first floor and the round floor, especially if she has to stay into the elevator with a person she hates.

“Looks like we'll be trapped here for a while, princess, ” Bellamy says, still trying to open the elevator doors.

“What do you mean? No, no, no, no,” Clarke says, panicking. She pushes away Bellamy from the doors and starts to beat her hands against them, screaming for help.

“The lessons have started already, princess, no one is going to hear you scream, ” Bellamy says, and Clarke knows he's right, but she keeps on screaming nonetheless.

“Will you please shut up? I know another way to spend our time until the lessons finish and someone notices that this elevator is stuck,” he sits with his soulders against the doors, “and it's way better then just screaming,” Bellamy smirks.

“Stop or I'll punch you in the face,” Clarke sits next to him, not because she wants to, but it's an elevator, they don't have much space in there.

“I like you when you pretend to hate me,” Bellamy smirks again.

“What do you mean _pretend_? I know _I hate_ you.”  
  
Clarke is panicking again, but she's pretty sure that it's because they're stuck into an elevator.

“No, you don't,” Bellamy says, “you're just mad at me because that time with Lincoln and Octavia I was with my friend Raven, and spent the evening with her instead of you.”

“I don't care who you have sex with, Bellamy.” Clarke says, noticing that her voice was shaking.

“We didn't have sex, Clarke,” this time Bellamy looks into Clarke's eyes, “she was there because her boyfriend Finn died.” As soon as he finishes the sentence, suddenly a cold silence falls between them.

“ _I'm an idiot.”_

“She's just a good friend and I was trying to help her,” Bellamy breaks the silence and doesn't feel like looking into Clarke's eyes anymore. “You really think I could do that to someone?”

“I-I'm sorry,” She says, “I didn't know any of this.”

She feels like shit.

“You said it, you didn't know any of this,” Bellamy replies, “it's not your fault, princess.”

Clarke smiles. What a surprise, the asshole king is actually a pretty and kind cupcake!

“So, now that you know the truth, would you go on a date with me?” Bellamy asks, staring at Clarke's lips. it's not his fault if they're beautiful and perfect, and they look so soft and kissable that Bellamy has dreamed about them tons of times.

The moment Clarke opens her mouth to answer the question, they hear a noise, similar to the one they heard before. But this time, the elevator starts to move.

“Of course...” Bellamy whispers, getting up and waiting for the elevator to stop and the doors to open.

Clarke's hands are shaking, she really wants to get the hell out of that elevator and now she's about to.

_Din_

The doors open and Clarke sees Lincoln and Octavia standing in front of them.

“Finally, we were so worried about you two!” Lincoln says.

“Why? We were just stuck into an elevator, we're fine,” Clarke says, “And as you can see, we don't need help anymore,” she continues, watching Bellamy smiling at his sister. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Clarke asks.

“Sure, princess,” Bellamy answers, and he knows exactly what this is all about.

“I accept.” Clarke says.

“What do you mean? I don't understand,” he smiles.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about,” Clarke feels nervous. “I accept your invite for the date, if you really meant it and if you still... want it.”

“I still _want_ it, because it's been less than twenty minutes since the time I asked you to go on a date with me.” Bellamy answers quickly.

Clarke smiles and starts to watch the floor, she's feeling kinda nervous and confused right now, because she's realizing that she _was trying_ to hate a person that doesn't even exist. Bellamy Blake is not that bad.

“I'll pick you on Friday, 8 pm.”


End file.
